


Lavender Lovers

by parasolevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Clean kink, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Doggy Style, Erwin's a big ass eater okay don't look at me, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Scent Kink, it's mostly just clean but like clean smells are a big part too so yeah..., really weird 'dirty' talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolevi/pseuds/parasolevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kind of just wants Erwin to make a mess of him in this unusually pristine room. He doesn't know why there's the sudden need for Erwin to take him apart now in reaction only to Erwin actually tidying up, but he's not about to question it. </p><p>In which Levi really, <i>really</i> likes things to be clean. (I promise this is not a crackfic. Honestly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseNox98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/gifts).



> I wrote this almost a year ago in response to [this post](http://rosenox98.tumblr.com/post/116228538514/can-i-have-a-story-where-levis-turn-on-is-coming), but lost the flashdrive it was on and forgot about it until now. Without further ado, please enjoy perhaps the cleanest filth out there (filthiest cleanliness? either way):

Levi hates when things are dirty. Some of the soldiers call him anal-retentive about his precise cleaning procedures, and they may be right. But none of them were there in the underground, wading through the filth in the streets and feeling the grime in the air coating their lungs. It’s taken a long time for Levi to feel free from the weight of all that dirt, even if he still scrubs at his hands too hard when he’s washing them sometimes, trying to remove the stains of his past life that he fears will never come off. But it’s gotten easier, with the availability of cleaning products and—thank Sina—clean air that doesn’t hang stagnantly, tangibly, around him.

On the other hand cleanliness, while sadly not always a possibility, is a huge bonus in Levi’s books. And of course because no one else is bothered by the dirt no one else bothers to clean it up, and the job is left to Levi. Rising in the ranks made it much easier to order people to clean things, but no less difficult to find people who were even somewhat _decent_ at cleaning. Since his squad had been killed by the female titan, the few people he entrusted with proper cleaning were gone and he’d had to start looking for others to fill this gap before he could get a new squad trained up both in titan killing and germ fighting. Sadly, Levi didn’t have that many options.

Moblit is a good, if distracted, cleaner. As long as Hanji is in view the man can relax long enough to complete whatever task, but if he can’t see Hanji most of his “cleaning” turns into just moving dust around while he frets over the potential dangers his squad leader could be getting themself into.

And having Hanji around, well… Levi’s given up on the squad leader. They don’t clean anything, knock shit over in their exuberance, and distract Moblit. Hell, half the time they forget to clean themself because they’re too wrapped up in their research. So Levi loses out on their potential cleaning power as well as Moblit’s, though at least he can trust the other man to clean up after Hanji so that Levi doesn’t have to go near the mess they leave behind. 

Mike is an excellent resource for the cleaning team, because he’s so tall and can actually sniff out grime. Levi can pardon that weird habit if it helps him out like this. He has Mike wipe top shelves and above cabinets and hard-to-reach corners, and then take a whiff to determine if there’s anything someone else missed. The only drawback to this ability is that too strong a chemical smell from all the cleaning products makes Mike’s nose hurt, so he can only clean for so long. They do still need his nose for titan sniffing during expeditions, Erwin tells him.

And then there’s Erwin, the only one Levi cannot and has never been able to coerce into cleaning (because he’s Commander and his paperwork and involvement in stupid military politics make it stupidly hard to even talk to him sometimes, not that Levi doesn’t think he _could_ bully Erwin into picking up a mop if he actually tried). The man keeps himself very clean, which is more than can be said of Hanji, but Levi knows that sometimes the parts of cleanliness that are not immediate hygienic needs are sacrificed for piles of paperwork with only “the good of humanity” in mind.

The one time he’d been to Erwin’s private quarters before for anything but strictly business, when their relationship had barely started out, the stacks of books and files taking up almost all the room on Erwin’s bed and the trace amounts of dust just visible on the bedside table had immediately put him off. The room wasn’t filthy, but even the minimal dirt was definitely distracting. The mood had been effectively killed, and from then on all encounters of a sexual nature had been carried out in places that Levi could easily sanitize before and afterwards. 

So now that he's been summoned to Erwin's quarters, Levi is expecting piles of paperwork that the Commander needs assistance sorting through. He's expecting a barrage of endless and seemingly pointless questions about training exercises and past expeditions and a whole host of other things that somehow help Erwin to formulate new strategies and plans of attack. He's expecting the stuffy air that carries the slight scents of dust and mildew that comes with never opening the windows to that a breeze doesn't disturb the titan-high stacks of books and maps and important documents. 

What Levi is definitely not expecting, however, is the extremely clean room that the door swings open into when he knocks. If not for the man standing at the window--- the open window--- Levi would have been convinced he'd somehow lost track of his steps on the way there and ended up in the wrong room. Erwin's back is to him, and he seems to be staring out the window, perhaps in thought. Not having been addressed yet, Levi takes a moment for himself to appreciate the sight of his lover. 

Erwin is not wearing his jacket (Levi can see it folded neatly over the back of Erwin’s desk chair) and the shirt stretched across his shoulders is uncrinkled, the material displaying none of the usual creases from Erwin being hunched over his desk for the better portion of the evening. His gear straps are no longer on, though his pants remain perfectly aligned in their tuck into his boots. There are no traces of mud on the boots, or even the floor, now that Levi's looking at it. The man and the room before him are immaculate, even by Levi's standards. 

The realization is... surprising, to say the least. The first tinges of arousal warm Levi's insides, and he's crossed the room to come up behind Erwin before it even registers that he's moving. 

"Erwin," he says simply by way of greeting, before he wraps his arms around the other man's waist. If Erwin hadn't noticed him come in, as he gave no acknowledgement to the door opening, Levi doesn't want to take his chances at catching him off guard. Romantic surprises like being grabbed from behind can have disastrous consequences when performed on soldiers; Levi would rather not risk an accidentally broken bone in order to surprise Erwin, especially not when both he and his quarters look as appealing as they do. 

He kind of just wants Erwin to make a mess of him in this unusually pristine room. He doesn't know why there's the sudden need for Erwin to take him apart now in reaction only to Erwin actually tidying up, but he's not about to question it. There's time, and there's a hopefully perfectly serviceable bed just through the narrow entranceway that leads to Erwin's sleeping quarters.

One of Erwin's hands comes to rest over Levi's own linked ones, his thumb already beginning that slow drag back and forth on Levi's skin. "Levi," he says in return, voice warm. 

If Levi didn't know Erwin as well as he does, hadn't served and slept by his side for years, he would have missed the slight calculating edge to Erwin's tone. As much as he can read Erwin's voice, Levi is no mind reader. So he asks towards Erwin's thoughts, and he gets a noncommittal noise in response. 

There are two possibilities Levi can think of. Either his lover is embarrassed (highly doubtful, though it has happened on very rare occasions--- like when Erwin had asked Levi to tie him up for the first time. This line of thought adds kindling to the fire building deep in Levi's belly, though, and he momentarily derails it so that he can concentrate.) or Erwin's hesitation to give a straightforward answer stems from the same place as the reason he sometimes claims the black chess pieces as soon as the board is out. 

He wants Levi to make the first move.

Very well, Levi can play this game with Erwin as well, just as he plays his part complementary to Erwin's in chess and in battle. He's not as much of a strategist, but what he lacks in planning for any outcome is made up for by his ability to go with the situation and adapt as he needs to. Erwin plans, Levi improvises. And he’ll continue to do just that. 

He brings his head to Erwin's right side and leans his cheek against Erwin's arm, savoring the feel of hard muscle under soft cloth. "You cleaned," he remarks, and waits for the response. 

“Yes,” Erwin says, “I finished my paperwork early while we’re still waiting for the next expedition to be cleared and funded. I had time.”

“You had time. That the only reason?” Levi slides one hand out from beneath Erwin’s and trails fingertips lightly up to his elbow. 

“I thought you might appreciate it.” He can practically hear Erwin’s smile in the words. “I know how much you like for things to be clean.” He turns away from the window finally, drawing Levi’s hands into his and bending to bring their mouths together. 

Levi smiles into the kiss. Checkmate in two moves. 

He grabs Erwin’s shoulders, wanting him closer. He still smells faintly like the hyssop soap that he seems to favor, proving to Levi just how freshly washed he is. Levi trails open-mouthed kisses along Erwin’s jawline, to his neck, inhaling deeply as he goes to savor the scent while it lasts. 

“If your bedroom is as clean as your office is, we might be able to actually get somewhere this time,” Levi says against the hinge of Erwin’s jaw. 

Erwin pulls back, straightening up again. “Perhaps we should go make sure it’s up to your standards,” he suggests. His face is serious but there’s a spark in his eyes that gives him away. 

Levi lets himself be hoisted into Erwin’s arms and carried across the office and into Erwin’s bedroom, squeezing his thighs tight around Erwin’s waist to press his growing erection against his lover’s stomach. This way, he can keep himself in place as he presses his nose against Erwin’s skin while he’s kissing his neck, and can revel in that fresh clean scent that always seems to fade too fast. It’s also because he enjoys Erwin manhandling him a little bit, but that’s a mostly unspoken rule between them. Erwin bounces him slightly in his grip when they’ve reached the end of Erwin’s bed, creating a very nice friction on Levi’s groin. Levi can’t feel Erwin’s arousal, but the way strong hands are gripping his ass gives him all the reassurance he needs that Erwin is on the same page.

Erwin sets Levi down and he only takes a second to cast a cursory glance around the room to confirm that it is, indeed, just as impressively clean as Erwin’s office. The window in this room is open as well, carrying in the fresh air that is the best part of being outside the walls. There’s no dust, no papers, no reason at all why Levi can’t have Erwin take him right now. 

He meets Erwin’s eyes again, trying to convey his need for this. “Fuck me,” he says, beginning to pull off his clothes. They’ve found it’s much easier to remove their own clothing rather than try to work around each other to get the other naked first. Erwin is grinning like a fool again as he follows suit. He’s slower than Levi, taking care not to wrinkle anything as he removes each garment and sets it aside. Levi is much more practiced at divesting himself of clothing without creasing them, and he’s already folded and stacked his clothes while Erwin shucks his own boots. Levi’s extremely glad they hadn’t been using the 3D maneuvering gear today-- he’s craving the feel of clean skin on clean skin, and he’s not sure he could wait that long.

He crawls onto the bed before Erwin is done undressing, savoring the smooth, crisp feeling of freshly laundered sheets under his fingertips. There's a light scent coming off of the sheets too, something Levi can't quite make out from where he's holding himself above the bed (he's not got a freakishly good nose like Mike, after all), but whatever it is is clean and refreshing and he wants to smell more of it. He goes to drop his head to get a closer whiff and feels the simultaneous spread of his ass cheeks and a wet hot tongue sweep up over his newly exposed hole. 

"Fuck!" He startles, tipping over from the combination of already leaning down and then being taken by surprise. His arms don’t catch him in time, and he winds up with a face full of lavender scented sheets. 

"Did you forget about me?" Erwin sounds amused rather than offended at the prospect. He knows how absorbed Levi can get in cleaning-- and the fact that Erwin cleaned this well, actually far exceeding any expectations Levi’d had… _well_. Maybe he'd gotten a bit distracted by the pristine state of the sheets and had allowed his lover to slip his mind. 

Levi turns his head so his words won't be muffled, and says, "Don't be stupid," instead of giving admittance of the fact Erwin already knows.

Erwin doesn't respond except for a light hum, but his mouth is back against Levi's ass so Levi can't tell if it's actually an acknowledgement of Levi's insult or just a move to rile him up. Knowing Erwin, it's probably both. 

Levi could--within the privacy of his own head, of course-- wax poetic about the other ways Erwin can use that quick tongue of his (the having of a steady lover and a decent supply of food has made him secretly a soft old man, he is loathe to admit), but he'd much rather concentrate on the way Erwin seems content to keep his face buried between Levi's cheeks, the same tongue used to command an army now only tasked with licking into him almost reverently. 

He reaches one arm back so he can card his fingers through Erwin’s hair and keep his face in place as Levi pushes back with his hips. The other hand stays to grasp in the sheet, still savoring their crisp feel. Clean hair and clean cloth under his fingertips, it’s surprisingly... hot. Levi knew he was a stickler for cleanliness but this is something entirely new. He would be disgusted by the way having everything so clean makes him want to get sweaty and filthy with Erwin, but at the moment he’s too turned on to care. 

Erwin slides a thumb down the cleft of Levi’s ass, taking the place of his tongue and pressing in lightly when it reaches his hole. Levi bites his hand fisted in the sheet when Erwin lets out a low chuckle at the way Levi clenches and then relaxes under the pad of his thumb, sucking lazy kisses up the back of Levi’s legs towards the apex of his thighs. 

“Get on with it,” Levi demands, unwilling to beg but still very much wanting to hurry the process along. Erwin can take his time some other day, but right now Levi needs—he _needs_ —

The thought flies out of his head as Erwin replaces the thumb rubbing small circles over his hole with a slick finger, pushing into him easily and at the same time pushing the breath from his lungs. Levi gasps in air and jerks his hips backwards, urging Erwin’s finger deeper. The same scent from the sheets, stronger now, hits Levi’s nose: lavender.  
“Are you—is that—” It’s harder to talk when you’re desperately sucking air in, Levi finds. But each breath is better than the last as the lavender smell is stronger with every gasp. It’s almost overwhelmingly clean, something Levi never thought he’d encounter.

“Hm?” Erwin’s noise sends vibrations against Levi’s perineum, and he shivers. His lover’s mouth leaves him again. “Lavender oil, yes.”

“But--”

“Before you worry about wasting it,” Erwin says conversationally, as if he wasn’t talking at Levi’s ass as he presses a second finger into him, as if it weren’t sending shivers up his lover’s spine and really not helping Levi concentrate on his words; “Hanji found and kept quite a bit of lavender on the last expedition. They said something about seeing if titans reacted to people with different scents around them, but the results were inconclusive.”

“Don’t talk about them and their dumbfuck experiments when you’re knuckle-deep in my ass.”

Erwin laughs then, warm puffs of air hitting the inside of Levi’s thighs. “Even if titans don’t react, it seems you do, so their efforts weren’t a complete waste.”

Before Levi can snap at him to seriously keep all thought of the scientist far from their private time together, Erwin is making better use of his mouth and licking between the fingers wedged inside of Levi, so he thinks he can let it slide this time.

Erwin’s other hand slides up the curve of Levi’s ass to the small of his back and presses him further down to the mattress. Levi’s hips jolt and he hisses as his dick drags through the dampness on the sheets caused by his dripping precome. It will probably bother him later, getting the sheets dirty like this so soon after they’ve just been washed (one of many reasons he tends to favor sex outside of the bedroom is the easier cleanup afforded by being able to wash away bodily fluids right then and there, after all) but for now it has not yet gotten tacky and affords him extra smoothness in rutting against sheets pulled taut. 

“Fuck, shit, Erwin!” Levi throws his head back as his lover curls his fingers against his prostate. Erwin keeps going, pressing into the same spot and rubbing tight circles into the sensitive flesh.

Erwin’s tongue trails down from his hole to play at his perineum. “You taste and smell so clean, Levi,” Erwin murmurs against the crease of his groin, “I could spend all day right here.”

Levi can’t stop the shudder that travels through him at the words. Obviously he’s clean, there’s no reason for Erwin’s statement to get to him like this, but there’s a low feeling in his stomach telling him he wants _more_. “Please,” he gasps out, squirming against the sheets again, “Please, Erwin, fuck! Fuck me already!”

Just like that, Erwin pulls back and the sudden lack of contact makes Levi whine. Then there’s the familiar feel of the head of Erwin’s cock slowly tracing his sensitive rim, and he pushes in slowly, filling Levi up. 

When the slow slide stops, Levi feels Erwin’s weight shift slightly before he drapes himself over Levi’s back and wedges one strong arm under Levi’s chest to lift his shoulders off of the mattress. Flush back to chest, Erwin starts a slow grind in and out of Levi, the slick drag of his cock in Levi’s ass coupled with the smoothness of clean skin where their bodies rub against one another. 

“’M not gonna fucking break, you can go faster,” Levi half-grumbles. 

Erwin maintains the slow pace. “But this way we won’t work up a sweat as fast,” he says, breath tickling at Levi’s ear. Levi doesn’t have to turn his head to know that Erwin’s expression is unbearably smug. “And it feels so good like this, doesn't it? You feel so clean against me, still like you just washed up.” He licks a stripe up Levi’s neck, ending at the lobe of his ear so he can continue lowly, “See, not a trace of dirt or sweat here, you’re pristine.” And _fuck_ if that isn’t the weirdest and the hottest thing Levi’s ever heard. 

Levi’s cock is dripping, his insides coiled so tight he can’t stop himself from trembling. He’s so, so close, even without their usual faster coupling or any stimulation on his dick whatsoever, but there’s something _more_ that he needs. 

Warm, slick fingers turn Levi’s cheek so Erwin can slot their mouths together, and the lavender scent again hits him so strongly at the same time as there’s another slow, insistent push against his prostate. It’s a testament to just how good this moment is that Levi can’t even bring himself to be bothered by the fact that Erwin’s hand on his face smelling like lavender means it was the one up his ass earlier; instead, he comes hard over the sheets and cries out into Erwin’s mouth. 

Erwin keeps up the movements of his hips, gently fucking Levi through the wackiest, yet most satisfying orgasm. 

When he comes back to himself fully, Levi realizes that his lover doesn't seem to have reached his own peak. “You didn't…?”

“Can I come in your ass?” Erwin’s words are a bit rushed now, and Levi’s glad he can no longer maintain his perfectly composed façade that he used to help take Levi apart. 

What the hell, he figures, he’s going to have to bathe after this anyway as he always does after sex whenever it’s possible. “C’mon, then,” he tells Erwin, prying his arm from across his chest and guiding it back down to the bed so Erwin is more steadily balanced over him, “make me filthy.”

Erwin drops his other hand as well and presses his body down on Levi’s, pushing his chest into the sheets. He fucks into him roughly, then, jolting Levi’s body on the bed and spreading his own come all over his cock and stomach, all the while sucking bruising kisses across Levi’s neck and shoulders.

Thankfully, it doesn't take long for him to finish though Levi is already squirming again, this time with oversensitivity. As Erwin pulls out slowly, Levi can feel the warm dribbles of come making their way down his ass and thighs. 

Erwin’s mouth trails downwards, pressing lighter kisses across his spine, running hands across Levi’s ribs as they both take a moment to catch their breath. Then his tongue is at Levi’s ass again and Levi unknots his fingers from the bedsheets to swat at his stupid blond head. “That’s disgusting. 

Erwin laughs again, damn him, “Just cleaning you up, Levi, I thought you liked that.” He makes a lewd slurping sound as he licks up the fluid still dripping from Levi’s hole. 

Despite himself, Levi feels a low punch of arousal in his gut, so he just drops his head back down and groans. 

Shortly after, Erwin gets up to fetch a clean rag to wipe them down with, removing the come from Levi’s skin before it gets too gross and sticky. When they're both suitably clean for the time being, Erwin rolls them over onto the unsoiled part of the bed, tugging Levi down on top of him. 

There’s silence for a bit, just the mixed sounds of their breathing and the beating of Erwin’s heart directly under Levi’s ear. Then Levi picks up his head, “I still feel damn disgusting.” He can’t quite work up the desired level of grouchiness in his voice and, after another beat of silence, has to concede. “…It was worth it.” 

Erwin hums lightly in response, “I thought it might be something you would enjoy.” He sounds annoyingly unruffled by recent orgasm, considering Levi’s heart is still racing from the abundance of stimulation. Then again, given their respective records with cleanliness maybe it’s no surprise Erwin isn’t as effected by it.

“How’d you figure that one?” Levi could have sworn he’d heard Erwin’s voice turn up slightly at the end of the phrase, and it raises a slight suspicion at Erwin’s suddenly heightened perceptiveness for things not involved in necessary military strategy. 

There’s a pause, and then, "Hanji also may have mentioned that they thought you may have a… _thing_ for cleanliness," Erwin admits finally. 

So people are playing guessing games with Levi's kinks. Fantastic. He lets his head thump back down onto Erwin's chest. "I hate you, both of you." He can feel the vibrations from Erwin restraining his laughter, and can't help but crack a smile of his own in response. "Anyway, the sheets are filthy as shit now."

"And if I told you I'd washed a spare set?" 

Levi sucks in a breath. He doesn’t know if he can go for another round so soon, but it’s anyone’s guess when there are new, clean sheets to be had. "I fucking love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to rosenox98 for the kick in the ass to find this again, sorry I forgot about it for so long!!
> 
> (also i had to google some really weird things to find out that yes, you technically can put lavender oil up your ass and use it as lube. who knew?)
> 
>  As always, comments make my day- please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://parasolevi.tumblr.com)


End file.
